Just be Friend
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Kami hanya berteman, tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Ya. Hanya teman. Warning : Summary GaJe, pairing with OC


Suara wekerku yang berbunyi membuatku membuka mata dengan malas, "Ngh… Berisik…" gumamku seraya mengambil benda bulat berwarna orange yang terletak diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidurku, merabanya untuk mencari sebuah tombol, dan menekannya hingga suara berisik yang mengganggu telingaku itu hilang, setelah itu akupun kembali memejamkan mataku. Ah… Tidur dibawah selimut tebal di pagi musim dingin ini benar-benar nyaman… Tapi sialnya kembali ada suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurku ini, hanya saja kali ini dari luar jendela.

"Kazuki!"

Abaikan.

"Kazukiii!"

Abaikan. Kali ini aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Kaazuukii~!"

Aku menggeram sambil tetap merapatkan telingaku dengan bantal.

"Kaazuukii! Oy! KAAZUUKII~!"

Cukup! 'Braaak'!

"Kau berisik Kazunari!" teriakku sambil membuka jendela kamar dengan kasar. Anak laki-laki yang kamarnya persis berada disebelahku itu hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Yo! _Ohayou_ Kazuki! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" sapanya santai tanpa mempedulikan wajahku yang _badmood_ gara-gara tidurku diganggu olehnya, tapi tiba-tiba senyuman jahil muncul diwajahnya, "Kau hebat ya tidak kedinginan dengan penampilan begitu…" matanya melihat dengan tatapan mengejek. Akupun mencoba mengikuti arah pandangannya dan wajahku langsung memerah seketika. Dua kancing atas piyamaku terbuka dan yah… memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diperlihatkan…

"Kazunari mesum!" teriakku lagi sambil melempar sebuah benda yang ada didekatku, dan yes! Tepat mengenai wajahnya. Secepatnya aku mengancingkan piyamaku.

"_Ittai_! Aku tidak mesum! Salahmu sendiri yang memperlihatkannya padaku!" elaknya yang sekali lagi membuatku ingin melempar barang yang ada disekitarku pada wajahnya. Tapi suara ibuku dari lantai bawah menghentikan niatku itu.

"Kazuki! Kenapa berisik sekali sih?! Cepat turun, makan sarapanmu, dan lekas berangkat!"

"Iya bu!" jawabku, lalu aku memberikan tatapan kesal pada Kazunari, "Kali ini kau selamat karna ibuku memanggil, jika tidak, mungkin sekarang kepalamu sudah benjol terkena lemparan bola ini…" ucapku sambil menunjuk sebuah bola tenis.

"Hee… _Kowaii_…" responnya dengan nada mengejek, "Yasudahlah, cepat lakukan apa yang disuruh ibumu! Aku akan menunggumu didepan rumahmu," tapi kemudian ia kembali memasang senyum jahil, "Ah iya! Jangan lupa tutup korden jendelanya ya saat kau mengganti pakaianmu! Kecuali kau ingin memberiku _fanservice _lagi…"

Lupakan ucapanku barusan, segera aku lempar bola tenis yang ada didekatku sehingga mengenai jidatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just be Friend?**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Takao Kazunari x OC (Ashiya Kazuki)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Warning : Little OOC, Sudut pandang OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat…" pamitku sambil menutup pintu rumahku. Di depan pagar, kulihat Kazunari sudah menunggu sambil meniup kedua tangannya yang kedinginan. Namun aku pura-pura cuek dan melewatinya begitu saja dengan memasang tampan kesalku.

"Ah! Kazuki, tunggu!" dia langsung berlari kecil menyusulku, tapi tetap kuabaikan.

"Kazuki~" panggilnya, namun aku masih mengabaikannya, "Ka~Zu~Ki~" masih tetap kuabaikan, bahkan aku mempercepat langkahku, "Ka~Zu~Ki~_chan_~" geramnya, sepertinya dia mulai kesal dan 'hap' dia memelukku dari belakang.

"Ketangkap~!" dan aku hanya memasang wajah cemberutku, "Kazuki… Maaf soal yang tadi… Aku bercanda… Jangan marah ya?" pintanya, namun aku hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan, diapun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah… Baiklah… Nanti aku traktir donat dan coklat panas kesukaanmu, jadi jangan marah, oke?" dia berusaha merayuku rupanya.

"Dua," ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Aku mau donatnya dua!" kataku main-main, "Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu!" aku pura-pura memasang wajah cemberutku. Diapun terkekeh mendengarnya dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Baik… Baik… _Ohime-sama_…" jawabnya. Aku merasa tangan yang menyentuh kepalaku itu sangat dingin, segera aku menarik tangan itu dan tangannya yang satu lagi lalu menggenggamnya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali…" aku berusaha berbagi kehangatan dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya dan meniupnya. Kazunari pun tersenyum melihat perlakuanku itu.

"_Sankyuu_…"

"Apa maksud ucapan terimakasihmu itu?" kataku cemberut, "Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bergandengan tangan saja ke sekolahnya…"

"Hey, hey, nanti ada yang salah paham…"

"Eeh? Apa maksudmu? Kita ini teman sejak kecil… Jadi tidak masalah kan?" kataku enteng. Kembali Kazunari tersenyum, namun kali ini agak aneh, seperti agak… dipaksakan?

"_Sou dayo naa_…" dia menyetujui ucapanku, dan membalas genggaman tanganku. Kami berduapun pergi ke sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan.

Ya, kami teman sejak kecil, dan mungkin karena takdir, nama kecil kami pun hampir sama. Bagi kami, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, atau berduaan, itu sudah bukan hal aneh. Mungkin efek karena sejak kecil kami selalu bersama, jadilah hal seperti itu hal yang lumrah. Kami sudah seperti saudara, walaupun kadang bingung juga, siapa yang kakak, siapa yang adik, terkadang sifat Kazunari itu sangat dewasa, kadang juga manja atau seenaknya. Ah, sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkan hal remeh seperti itu…

"Ngomong-ngomong Kazunari," aku menatap Kazunari penasaran, "Kau biasanya berangkat dengan teman hijaumu itu kan? Err… Midorima-_kun_?" tanyaku sambil mengingat-ingat, semenjak kami SMA, dia selalu membawa sepeda (atau gerobak?) dan mengantar jemput temannya itu. Konyol memang, tapi itu merupakan hiburanku setiap pagi.

"Hmm… Shin-_chan_ maksudmu? Dia sudah punya pacar sekarang, jadilah dia bilang dia akan berangkat bersama pacarnya sekarang… Walaupun dia tidak mau mengaku karena sifat _tsundere_nya sih…" cibir Kazunari, aku tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Jangan-jangan… Kau cemburu ya?" godaku.

"Haah?!" Kazunari langsung menatapku _shock_, "Aku masih normal tahu!"

"Heee…"

"Kazuki…" geramnya sambil menunjukan wajah kesalnya, akupun mencubit pipinya pelan dan tertawa.

"Baik… Baik… Aku bercanda ko'… Dan ya… Aku tahu kau masih normal, walaupun sampai sekarang masih belum punya kekasih…" ledekku di akhir kalimat.

"Kau…" geram Kazunari sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Hakiiit…" protesku tidak jelas. Lalu ia menatapku heran setelah melepas cubitannya, "Rambutmu sudah panjang ya?" katanya sambil menyentuh rambutku yang memang sudah melewati bahu.

"Baru sadar?" kataku malas.

"Tidak kau potong?" wajar jika ia bertanya begitu, selama ini rambutku selalu pendek, atau tidak pernah melewati bahu. Akupun menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, aku berniat memanjangkan rambutku…" tanpa sadar aku menundukkan pandanganku, "Laki-laki suka dengan perempuan berambut panjang kan?" ucapku pelan, Kazunari pun menatapku kaget, tapi kemudian ia menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Mungkin kau benar…" dia menatapku lembut dan tersenyum, "Tapi aku suka Kazuki apa adanya…"

Apa maksud ucapannya itu? Kenapa dadaku berdebar seperti ini saat mendengar kalimatnya itu? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan 'suka' padaku… Dan… Apa Kazunari selalu begini tampannya?

Tanpa kusadari aku terpesona padanya. Kazunari pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Oy, Kazuki, kenapa jadi diam begitu?"

"E-eh?"

"Ayo cepat! Kita tidak mau terlambat kan?"

"U-un!" Kazunari pun kembali menggenggam tanganku dan kamipun kembali berjalan menuju sekolah dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Peraturan Shuutoku sangat ketat, mereka tidak akan mengizinkan siswa yang telat meskipun hanya 5 menit untuk masuk. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu juga jantungku terus berdegup keras.

Tidak. Ini pasti ada yang salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ashiya-_san_!" salah satu teman sekelasku memanggilku sehingga membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari novel yang kubaca, dia memintaku untuk bergabung bersama beberapa temannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Semuanya memasang senyuman misterius yang membuatku mengerutkan alisku bingung.

"Apa kau pacaran dengan Takao-_kun_?"

Hah?

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku dan Kazunari tidak berpacaran…" jawabku langsung.

"Bohong! Kalian bahkan saling memanggil dengan nama kecil, dan tadi pagi kulihat kalian bergandengan tangan…"

Hanya karena itu?

"Itu karena kami teman sejak kecil…"

Mereka menatapku tidak percaya, "Benar nih, kalian tidak pacaran?"

Ya ampun… mereka masih ngotot.

"Dengar ya…" aku mulai kesal, "Aku dan Kazunari itu **tidak** berpacaran, dan **hanya **teman kecil!" tegasku sambil menekankan suara di beberapa kata, tanpa kusadari, orang yang sedang dibicarakan baru saja memasuki kelasku bersama teman hijaunya. Dia terdiam menatapku, dan sejujurnya aku kaget saat melihat sosoknya.

"Ka-Kazunari…" entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak padanya, tapi ia malah tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku dan merangkulku.

"Yup! Seperti yang kalian dengar, aku dan Kazuki **hanya **teman sejak kecil, jadi jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, oke?" katanya dengan senyumnya. Jawabannya memang benar, tapi entah kenapa dadaku terasa perih mendengarnya, tapi buru-buru aku ikut memasang wajah senyum.

"Tuh, kalian dengar kan ucapannya tadi? Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam lagi tentang kami!"

Mereka pun tertawa kaku, "Ahaha… Maaf ya, Ashiya-_san_… Takao-_kun_… Kami penasaran dengan hubungan kalian… Soalnya kalian begitu serasi…"

Mendengar itu wajahku terasa panas.

"Kalian bisa saja!" kata Kazunari sambil tertawa.

Tanpa kusadari, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, "Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Karena aku dan Kazunari memang tidak sekelas.

"Ah iya! Ini…" dia menyerahkan tiga potong _sandwich _dan sekotak susu coklat, "Kau belum makan kan? Habiskan ya!"

Akupun menerimanya, dia tahu rupanya aku tidak membawa bekal hari ini, dan aku terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kantin. Setelah menyerahkan itu, dia langsung meninggalkan kelasku. Bahkan aku tidak sempat mengatakan terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian tadi, kami menjadi agak canggung, jalan saja berjauhan begini, padahal biasanya kami bergandengan tangan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak berani melihat ke arahnya, menurutku memandang jalan dibawah lebih menarik sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba aku tersentak karena Kazunari menarikku kuat sehingga aku menubruk tubuhnya.

"Lampunya merah!" akupun melihat ke arah lampu penyebrangan yang sekarang berwarna merah, rupanya aku melamun tadi.

"A-ah… Maaf…" buru-buru aku melepas tangannya yang memelukku erat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkan sesuatu sehingga tanpa kusadari aku melamun…" dia menatapku tidak percaya, "Lampunya sudah hijau! Ayo!" aku menarik tangan Kazunari untuk segera menyebrang, dan dia hanya mendengus kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa donatnya tidak enak?"

"Eh?" aku menatap Kazunari bingung, dia menghela nafasnya.

"Kutanya, apa donatnya tidak enak?" ulangnya sambil menunjuk donat di tanganku.

"E-enak ko'…" ucapku bohong, bukan karena donatnya tidak enak, hanya saja aku kehilangan selera makanku pada donat ini. Sekarang kami berada di kamarku, sebelum sampai rumah, Kazunari menepati janjinya untuk mentraktirku donat dan coklat panas. Ah… Mungkin coklat panasku sudah tidak panas lagi sekarang.

"Hmm, aku minta dong…" tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung menggigit donat ditanganku.

"Ah-!" karena kaget, tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol coklat panasku sehingga tumpah dan mengenai kemeja Kazunari, "A-ah! Maaf!" buru-buru aku mengambil sebuah lap dan mengelapnya.

"Oy, sudahlah, lagipula hanya noda begini…" katanya santai.

"Tidak bisa bodoh! Nanti nodanya susah hilang, cepat buka bajumu! Biar kucuci!" akupun tanpa sadar membuka kancing bajunya, tapi tanganku ditahan oleh Kazunari, matanya menatapku tajam, tapi sejujurnya aku terpesona pada manik biru cerahnya.

"Kazuki…" jemarinya menyentuh wajahku, "Aku juga tetaplah seorang laki-laki…" ucapnya serius. Tubuhku membeku mendengarnya. Dan mataku tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya. Perlahan wajah kami mendekat, dekat, dan… 'dugh'. Kazunari mengadukan keningnya dengan keningku.

"Bercanda~" katanya main-main, "Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali… Seperti bukan Kazuki saja…" lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, tapi aku tidak merespon, malah mengepalkan tanganku erat, tubuhku bergetar.

"Ka-Kazuki?" dia memanggilku khawatir karena merasa aku bersikap aneh.

"Kazunari…" gumamku pelan.

"Y-Ya?"

"Pulanglah."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang pulanglah!" ulangku dengan intonasi suara yang naik, Kazunari pun menatapku bingung, tapi selanjutnya ia menghela nafasnya, dan mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi kuharap besok kau akan kembali menjadi Kazuki yang biasanya…" dia mengemasi barang-barangnya, "Istirahatlah yang cukup… _Oyasumi_~" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Setelah Kazunari pergi, aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasurku, mengabaikan donat yang belum aku makan coklat panasku.

"Aku kenapa sih?" gumamku sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamarku.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat saat wajah kami berdekatan tadi. Akupun langsung menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan bantal.

"Apa yang sebetulnya aku harapkan?"

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini, atau lebih tepatnya aku memilih mengabaikan perasaanku, dan menganggap ini semua karena kami sahabat, teman sejak kecil. Tapi kenapa sekarang perasaan aneh itu muncul dan mengacaukan _friendzone _yang aku buat?

"Apa seperti ini jatuh cinta?" gumamku tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Demam…" gumam ibu sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di dahiku. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, "Tidur menggunakan _seifuku_mu, dan tanpa selimut di tengah musim dingin begini… Apa yang sebetulnya kau pikirkan Kazuki?" omelnya, tapi terlihat dia sangat khawatir.

"Maaf… Aku lupa…" gumamku dengan suara lemah.

"Hhh… Bagaimana ini? Ibu harus keluar kota, dan ayahmu juga masih di luar negeri… Apa minta tolong Kazu-_kun _saja ya?" akupun memegang tangan ibuku dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak usah… Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri…"

"Kazuki… Bangkit dari kasur saja sulit, apalagi mengurus dirimu sendiri?" ibu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah, biar ibu yang bicara pada Kazu-_kun_! Tenang saja, dia tidak akan ibu suruh untuk menjagamu 24 jam, hanya menengok keadaanmu sesekali saja!"

"Tapi bu…"

"Diam, dan tidurlah. Ibu tidak menerima protes!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkanku untuk menemui Kazunari.

"Sial…" umpatku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibuku kembali dengan wajah sumringah, berbeda denganku yang menatapnya kesal.

"Ibu sudah bilang pada Kazu-_kun_, sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan kemari. Sekarang, ayo makan buburnya dan minum obatmu, setelah itu tidur!" Ibu menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk bubur, dan aku mulai memakannya walaupun terasa pahit, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus menghabiskannya, dan setelah itu meminum obatku. Ibu langsung berangkat setelah melihatku makan dan minum obat. Sekarang aku sendirian, perlahan aku merasa mataku berat… Sepertinya efek samping obat mulai bekerja…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuhku, perlahan mataku terbuka dan terlihatlah wajah yang familiar denganku menatapku khawatir.

"Kazunari?"

Dia tersenyum kecil, "Iya, ini aku…" jawabnya sambil menyentuh dahiku, "Masih pusing?"

"Lumayan… Tapi tidak sepusing tadi…"

"Baguslah," dia menyodorkan segelas air hangat yang langsung kuminum karena tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanyaku bingung, karena melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2, sementara sekolah berakhir pukul 5.

"Aku ijin pulang duluan tadi hehe… Aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir memikirkanmu…" katanya dengan tawa kecil.

"Bodoh…" gumamku.

"Aku tidak mau dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang tidur menggunakan _seifuku_ dan tanpa selimut di tengah musim dingin sehingga akhirnya terkena demam-Aw!" dia berteriak karena kulempar bantal yang ada disisiku. Ibu, kenapa kau bercerita padanya?!

"Padahal sedang sakit, tapi masih kuat melempar orang dengan bantal…"

"_Urusai_!"

"Tapi syukurlah, artinya kau sudah membaik…" Kazunari menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku, "Nah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu sup…" setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarku untuk mengambil sup.

"Yosha! Sup special buatan chef Kazunari, untuk Kazuki yang sedang sakit tiba~" dia masuk membawa semangkuk sup kecil ditangannya dan duduk disampingku.

"Pfft, apa itu?" kataku menahan tawa, tapi kemudian aku dibuat cengong karena ada sebuah sendok dihadapanku, "Hah?"

"Aaa~"

"Tidak perlu disuapi, aku bisa makan sendiri," kataku sambil berusaha mengambil mangkuk sup itu dari tangannya, tapi dia menolak memberikan itu padaku.

"Tidak! Kau sedang sakit, biar aku yang menyuapimu!"

"Aku tidak selemah itu…"

"Kau memang tidak lemah, tapi khusus untuk sekarang, aku ingin menyuapimu!"

Akupun menghela nafas menyerah, "Baiklah…" dan akhirnya Kazunari menyuapiku hingga sup itu habis. Dia menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Sekarang, waktunya minum obat!" dia menyerahkan beberapa pil, dan segelas air putih, akupun segera meminum obat-obat itu. Dia tersenyum puas saat obat itu sudah kutelan. Diapun mengambil mangkuk kotor bekas makanku dan membawanya ke dapur, setelah itu kembali lagi ke kamarku untuk menemaniku.

"Soal kemarin… Aku minta maaf," ucapku dengan nada menyesal, dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku juga sepertinya keterlaluan kemarin…" aku menggeleng mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku salah… Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, dan akhirnya malah melampiaskannya padamu… Maaf ya…" aku menundukkan pandanganku, tidak berani menatapnya. Tapi tangan Kazunari mengangkat daguku, memaksaku agar menatapnya, sekali lagi pandanganku terpaku pada matanya. Perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekat, tetapi tepat saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku, lagi-lagi ia menghentikannya, dan menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Ma-maaf… Aku…" dia memalingkan wajahnya yang agak merona. Tapi kali ini akulah yang menarik tangan Kazunari.

"Suka…" bisikku.

"Eh?"

"Aku suka Kazunari…" ucapku, dan dapat kulihat ia menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kau… Serius?" aku mengangguk mantap.

"Ya."

"Sebagai sahabat, atau…"

"Sebagai laki-laki," potongku. Dan dia langsung menarikku kepelukannya, "Ka-Kazunari…"

"_Yokatta_…" bisiknya, lalu ia menatapku dengan senyumnya, "Aku juga, selama ini selalu menyukaimu sebagai perempuan, hanya saja…" dia menghela nafasnya, "Hanya saja saat mendengar kau berkata bahwa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman kecil, aku langsung berpikir untuk mundur dan selamanya menjadi teman kecilmu…"

"Maaf… Itu spontan… Dan waktu itu aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku… Tapi sekarang tidak lagi," aku tersenyum padanya, "Aku suka Kazunari sebagai laki-laki, bukan sahabat…"

Dan kamipun kembali berpelukan. Hingga rasa pusingku kembali.

"Tidurlah, Kazuki… Aku akan menjagamu…" bisiknya sambil mengusap kepalaku. Nyaman sekali rasanya… Perlahan aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan tertidur di dada Kazunari, sahabat yang sudah menjadi kekasihku sekarang…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat…" pamitku sambil menutup pintu. Di depan pagarku, Kazunari sudah menunggu dan memberikan senyumnya.

"_Ohayou_," ucapnya.

"_Ohayou mo_…" balasku diiringi senyumku. Kamipun berjalan menuju sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan seperti biasa.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" dia memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Rambutku sudah kupotong hingga sekarang hanya seleher.

"Un. Soalnya kau lebih suka rambutku pendek kan?" sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibirnya.

"Ya, kau benar…"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dan menekan pelan bibirku. Wajahku memerah, sebelah tanganku menyentuh bibirku saat Kazunari sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Ka-kau! Ini ciuman pertamaku!" rutukku. Dan Kazunari tertawa mendengarnya.

"Siapa bilang itu yang pertama?" katanya dengan cengiran jahil diwajahnya.

"Ap-" jangan-jangan sesuatu yang lembut dan menyentuhku saat sakit waktu itu… Wajahku semakin memerah.

"Kazuki?"

"Kazunari mesuuum!" teriakku yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa olehnya. Sial… Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal sekarang…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's note :**

**Oke, another gaje fic buatan author gaje ini… :'3 *bukannya nyelesaiin fic multichapnya, malah bikin fic baru!***

**Gomen… Soalnya author pengen bikin fic yang tokohnya Takao… x'D #plakk**

**Yasudahlah, ditunggu reviewnya ya reader-tachi~ Makasih buat yang sudah baca~ x3**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
